Why
by captainkodak1
Summary: This is just a little story I put together. However, the following story had serious religious content. If that sort of thing offends you please don't read.


Why?

By Captainkodak1

Just a little note before you read. The following story has serious religious content. If you do not like that, then I ask you not to read it, as I don't not wish to offend you.

Thanks.

The Captain

* * *

Ron stood as the surgeon came into the waiting room. The Possible's and the Stoppable's joined hands as Ron stepped up to him.

"How is Kim?"

The surgeon shook his head.

"There was nothing we could do. The cancer had spread faster and further than we had expected it too. We were closing her up when she passed. We followed the order the two of you requested as to no resuscitation. She went quietly and without pain."

Ron nodded to the surgeon.

"Thanks doc, I know all of you did your best. This was something she just couldn't win against. Cancer, of all the things to take her away from me; she has been shot, blown up, run over, beaten, and stabbed and she always made it. Yet, cancer comes in and takes her. Why, Yahweh, Why? Where were you when Kim was in so much pain?"

The surgeon put his arm around Ron's shoulders.

"Do you want to see her? We cleaned her up and fixed her hair. You can spend some time with her before we transfer the body over to the university."

The surgeon talked with the Possible's and Stoppable's a moment and arranged so they could see Kim after Ron did. Returning to Ron and placing his hand on Ron's back, he guided Ron out the door and to the room where Kim lay. Ron's lip quivered at the sight of her. The last time he had seen her, her lovely face was drawn and haggard with pain. Now she glowed. Her skin, her face as he always remembered her. They had brushed out her hair and it lay as an auburn rainbow around her head. The sheet was pulled up under her shoulders and her hands lay crossed on her stomach. He stepped up to the side of the bed and touched her face, tears streaming down his face. He moved his hand to stroke her hair. The nurse came up to him and touched him on his arm.

"Would you like a lock of her hair?"

Ron nodded as he continued to gaze at Kim. The nurse cut a lock of Kim's hair and placed it in a plastic bag and handed it to him.

"I am so sorry Mr. Stoppable. All of us here admired you and your wife for all that you did."

Ron continued to stroke Kim's hair.

"Yeah, she wanted to continue to save the world. That's why she wanted her body donated to the University. She was hoping that maybe just maybe they might find something they can use as a cure. She nearly gave her life on a number of our missions. I guess you can say this was her last mission, to save somebody's world."

Ron walked out of the Middleton Cancer Center. They had spent several months on and off at the center. He placed the bag of Kim's belongings on the seat next to him. He started the Sloth and headed for home. Turning the radio on for a moment he turned it right off. All the stations were talking about now was the passing of Kim Possible Stoppable. As he pulled out into traffic he was joined by several police cars with their lights on. Cars pulled off the road to let them pass. People stopped walking on the side of the street to watch as the entourage of cars passed.

Ron pulled into the driveway of their home. Global Justice troopers had already formed around the house to keep those who did not need to be there away. He drove the Sloth into the garage and put the door down. Getting out of the car he picked up the bag of her belongings and went into the house. Moving straight to their bedroom he started to put her things away. He caressed each item and he placed them in their proper place. Turning to the bed he lay down holding the plastic bag with her lock of hair. He picked up red shirt he used to wear that she used as a night shirt. Holding it to his nose he could still detect her scent. Holding the shirt and plastic bag to his chest he rolled over he cried himself to sleep.

It was dark when he woke up and rolled over to the crinkling of paper. Sitting up he found a letter with his name on it lying on the bed under him. He held his breath when he realized that it was Kim's handwriting. The opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. By the light of the moon he began to read the letter.

_ Dear Ron__  
__I know you're going to miss me; but I will never forget you, or stop loving you, just because I'm not around to say__"I Love You"_

_Ron, I will always love you, more and more each day. I know that someday we will see each other again. When your time comes, I will be waiting by the gate._

_Please know that if someday you find someone else, that's okay. I wouldn't mind. Your own happiness would mean more to me than anything else. _

_I have already met Nana and Grandpa. They were waiting for me at the gate. It is so beautiful here. Jesus gave me a hug after I got here. I had to borrow God's pen to write this letter. You know me. I was always getting a pen or pencil off of you, so I haven't changed.__ I told him I wanted to write you this letter to tell you goodbye. But I guess it is really not goodbye, but see you later. Because I know you will be here in your own time._

One of the angels delivered this letter. It's just for you; no one else can see or read it. Please don't be angry with God for taking me. I understand now. He loves us so much; remember he sent his son to die for us. 

_Ron, I don't hurt anymore. I didn't know how much longer I could have taken the pain. Your love and your presence helped me more than any drug ever did. I shall remember that last night we had together. You held me in your arms as I cried myself to sleep because I hurt so badly. I felt your own tears falling on me as you held me to your chest. I hope that they find a cure soon. I hope no one has to go through what we have gone through._

_I need to go now. God needs his pen back. He has more names to write in his Book of Life. We will be going to dinner soon. I know the food will be good but it will never compare to your cooking._

_Ron, I do love you so much. Just remember that._

_Love,  
Kim._

Ron held the letter close to his chest weeping. Then he folded the letter up and put it back in the envelope and placed it in his nightstand. Standing he ran his hand through his hair. Picking up the Kimmunicator he pressed the button to call Wade. Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Ron! Are you okay? I mean, I really didn't expect to hear from you."

Ron smiled.

"That's okay Wade. I am okay. Now it's time to The Kim Possible Foundation to get going. I need you to start calling the favors. We have a lot of work to do. I may not be freak fighting to save the world but I sure can save someone else's word. After the memorial service, I would like to meet with Mr. Nakasumi as soon as possible. Then get in touch with Shego and Drakken. They wanted to help too. I need Drakken to head up the research team at the University. We have a mission now and I plan to complete it."

Wade smiled and nodded as he cut the communication link. Ron turned and picked up the briefcase that held Kim's will and all the information on the Kim Possible Cancer Foundation. As he turned and looked back in the room he could see Kim sitting on the bed. She blew a kiss to him just like she used to back on the football field. He waved back, turned and walked straight into the wall. Rubbing his nose he turned back to see Kim rolling on the bed laughing. He laughed and waved to her as he made his way through the door.

* * *

I can't say much about this one. I received a email with a similar story in it. I rewrote it for this. I hope all you don't mind this one. Sometimes I just feel the need to write these.


End file.
